


La fine di Shanti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpenti [4]
Category: The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: F/M, Furry, Gore, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vore, What-If, digestedalive, vore digestion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La terribile fame di Kaa.





	1. Chapter 1

La fine di Shanti

 

Kaa guardò la giovane abbandonata con braccia e gambe aperte tra le sue spire, un sorriso a deformarle il viso e le spirali che si susseguivano nei suoi occhi. Kaa, steso sull’albero, la faceva ondeggiare oltre il proprio ramo, sentiva il suo stomaco brontolare per la fame. Faceva scattare la lingua, assaggiando l’aria, sentendo il sapore della ragazza.

Shanti faceva ondeggiare la testa. Canticchiando si sfilò i vestiti blu scuro, lasciando scoperta la pelle abbronzata e sudata, le spirali concentriche nei suoi occhi erano gialle, verdi e rosse.

“My deeear…” canticchiò il serpente. I suoi occhi la ipnotizzarono con nuove spirali, che si susseguivano più rapide, questa volta anche di un blu elettrico, mentre stringeva più forte le spire intorno al corpo gracile di lei.

Poteva sentire il cuore di lei battere regolare, leggermente rallentato, giocherellò con il mento di lei, avvolgendolo con la punta della sua coda.

“Chiudi i tuoi occhi e credi in me…” cantò.

La giovane canticchiò il motivetto, mentre il serpente faceva scivolare la punta della coda, scivolando sulla pelle calda di lei, che in contrasto con le sue scaglie gelide gli dava i brividi, aumentando il suo desiderio.

< La sua pelle marrone sembra così attraente. Il suo corpo così elastico; la carne delicatamente stratificata sulle sue ossa in un modo quasi perfetto >. La fece sedere sull’erba a gambe larghe e scivolò dal ramo, arrotolò la sua testa attorno al collo di lei, fissando la sua femminilità. Sentì la sua virilità formicolare, mentre emergeva dal suo corpo. La penetrò, bloccandosi dentro di lei con le due punte spinose, strofinandosi contro i glutei di lei, graffiandole la pelle, sporcandosi di alcune gocce di sangue.

Le mise la testa davanti al viso ed iniziò a muoverla avanti ed indietro, lei cercò di seguirla, facendo ondeggiare tutto il suo corpo, andandogli incontro con il bacino in modo che lui potesse muoversi in lei.

< Sarò la tua prima e ultima volta, piccola cucciola d’uomo > pensò il serpente.

La giovane gemeva, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere, mentre lui affondava, le penetrò anche i glutei con la punta della coda, dandole più vigorosamente il ritmo.

< Sì, è piacevole sportarla, spingersi e tirare, lentamente. La sento aprirsi per me, mentre le punte del mio membro si fanno largo dolorosamente e piacevolmente nelle viscere di lei. Sento il suo battito cardiaco accelerare, il sangue che sgorga è sempre di più, ma la mia ipnosi non permette al dolore di sopraffare ogni altra cosa > pensò il rettile. Le leccò le guance, umide di sudore e lacrime quasi del tutto asciutte.

La sentì venire e scivolò fuori da lei, spalancò la mascella e prese la testa della giovane in bocca. Sentì il proprio corpo allungarsi e allargarsi, con la lingua la fece scivolare dentro di sé, inghiottendola. La giovane era ancora umida, mentre scivolava i lui, dimenando le gambe, sfiorò con il tallone uno dei denti aguzzi e ricurvi di lui.

Kaa sentì il sapore di lei, mentre richiudeva le fauci mentre anche i piedi della giovane sparivano dentro di lui.

La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire dei versi soffocati, prima di perdere i sensi, giacendo immobile nel suo ventre, mentre la sua figura s’intravedeva informe al di fuori nella pelle squamosa di lui.

Il serpente si addormentò, il ciclo giorno e notte della giungla si svolgeva intorno a lui, mentre i succhi gastrici consumavano man mano la giovane. Passando dallo squagliare le parti molli, all’intaccare le sue ossa.

Della ragazza rimasero i vestiti sporchi e abbandonati sul terreno.


	2. Digestione movimentata

Digestione movimentata

 

Mowgli saltava da un albero all’altro, urlando il nome di Shanti, udendo il proprio eco coperto in parte dal ronzio degl’insetti e dai versi di uccelli in lontananza.

< Dove può essersi cacciata? Perché si è allontanata da sola nella giungla? > si domandava, con espressione accigliata. Sospirò, grattandosi la testa, appoggiandosi contro la corteccia ruvida di uno degli alberi.

Un serpente stava scivolando dal ramo sopra la sua testa.

“Dannazione. Dove pu…”. S’interruppe, trovandosi davanti dei cerchi di colore che si susseguivano, in un arcobaleno concentrico. La bocca gli si socchiuse involontariamente, mentre si muoveva con la testa in modo da non perdere il contatto con lo sguardo ipnotico. La sua espressione affascinata divenne scioccamente sorridente, mentre le medesime spirali colorate comparivano nei suoi occhi vitrei.

“Finalmente ci rincontriamo, ragasssso” sibilò Kaa.

Un rivolo di saliva aveva iniziato a scivolare dalle labbra di Mogwli che ora socchiudeva un occhio, ora l’altro.

“ _Cusciolo_ d’uomo… questa volta non mi sfuggirai… Guardami, _sssu_ ” sussurrò Kaa, mentre lo avvolgeva nelle sue spesse spire.

La voce sommessa del serpente mandò brividi lungo la spina dorsale di Mowgli.

Kaa sentì l’eccitazione crescere, mentre con la bocca gli strappava il lembo rosso che gli copriva la virilità.

Lo sollevò, facendolo penzolare e si portò i glutei all’altezza della testa. Penetrò il giovane, lacerandogli la pelle con i suoi spuntoni, ci fu uno schizzo di sangue, mentre entrava dentro il giovane che si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti. Lo sentì stretto e scomodo, iniziò a spingersi con più foga.

 < Non male... Ripeti... Ancora... Ancora... Ancora...> pensò, entrando e uscendo, avvertendo una sensazione di piacere invaderlo. Lo sentiva agitare debolmente le gambe, mugolando sia di piacere che di dolore. Lo strinse spasmodicamente ai fianchi, riuscendo man mano ad allargare la sua fessura.

Si dimenò furiosamente dentro di lui fino a venire, guardando voluttuosamente la sua figura sottile e slanciata.

Scivolò fuori da lui e spalancò le fauci, facendolo scivolare lentamente nella sua gola. Lo inghiottì completamente, appesantito e con un bozzo nella sua figura, si avvolse intorno al tronco dell’albero.

Mogwli iniziò a svegliarsi, a scalciare e ad urlare, lottando al suo interno.

Kaa ignorò i movimenti di Mowgli, che si facevano sempre più deboli. Man mano le urla di dolore sempre più disperate e agonizzanti si spensero.

Kaa si appisolò, iniziando a digerire il giovane.

 

 


End file.
